


The Clothes We Wear

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Series: The Other Niece [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy faces her first obstacle as a member of the team; her costume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Clothes We Wear

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Clothes We Wear  
>  **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
>  **Rating:** General Audiences  
>  **Crossover:** BtVS/Young Justice  
>  **Disclaimer:** Since I am a poor chickadee with no wealth to speak of, I think it's safe to say that neither BtVS nor Young Justice are mine. ^^;  
>  **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://twistedshorts.livejournal.com/438159.html)  
>  **Summary:** _Buffy faces her first obstacle as a member of the team; her costume._

"No _way_ ," she protested firmly, but her only answer was a wicked grin and laugh that was so characteristic of Dick that it wasn't even funny.

"You know you can't just go out there the way you are," he answered, his voice far too smug, his eyes narrowed in pure mirth. From his gloved fingers dangled a mask that, if they forced her to, she would admit was actually rather beautiful. It was a deep violet wine with burgundy highlights, trimmed with tiny black beads that caught the light rather nicely. It wasn't the mask that was the problem; it was the suit that went with it.

"Come on, Buffy, you'll look fantastic!" M'gann smiled widely, holding the black suit up in the air. It had a shine that echoed that of the mask, the same purple that gleamed from the miniskirt and tall, knee high boots on the floor beside the blonde. M'gann twirled a little, excited, and offered the suit out to the slayer, who sighed.

"I guess it's not _horrible_ ," she frowned. And really, it wasn't. The top of the suit was a sleeveless tank that would go across her neck and shoulders straight, and the workmanship of the seaming was masterful; it would hug her in all the right places, and it wasn't too different from her everyday clothing. Whoever had picked it out had known her quite well, which she suspected meant that it was probably Dinah's work. Since it'd been waiting here for her at the cave, she couldn't really be sure.

" _Horrible_?" Wally was all grins himself, and just as insufferable as Dick. Ever since the pair of them had found out that she was a member of the so called hero club- one day, she was going to hit Roy for blowing her secret identity, probably after she hit her uncle first, since Uncle Ollie couldn't keep a secret from Roy to save his life- they'd been eager to get her into a costume. Never mind the fact that she was a _highly specialized_ hero, as in the vampires and demons only kind, it'd been enough for them. And now that she'd been shanghaied into the official junior league... "You're gonna look hot, hot, _hot_! I mean- not as hot as M'gann, of course, but you were _made_ for that outfit, Buffy, trust me."

"Do you have to hit on _every_ girl on this team?" Artemis; Buffy spared a side eye for the other blonde, the reason she was in this situation in the first place. The archer had both hands on her green clad hips as she glared at Wally, and Buffy smirked a bit. It was about time someone kept him in line.

"I don't hit on you, do I?"

"Wow, harsh Wally," Dick laughed.

"Nothing but the truth, Rob. She can handle it."

"Allow me to express how _grateful_ I am that you don't," Artemis snarked back, arms raising now to cross over her chest. Briefly, Buffy wondered if she could ditch the costume while they argued, but to one side, Kaldur was watching them with quiet amusement, and somehow, she knew he'd stop her. Just as he looked ready to break through the bickering now.

"Masks are an important part of this team, for those of us who have an identity to hide." Yup. Solemn and wise, that was the Atlantian. She didn't known him as well as she knew the other, older topside members of the team, since Kaldur hadn't been around in the same way as Dick and Wally had, but she had never been able to not admire how rock steady he was. "For M'gann, Superboy, and I, it is not an issue, but like Artemis, Wally, and Robin, you have need of a shield."

"Aren't you excited about your costume?" M'gann seemed somewhat genuinely confused about her reluctance, and Buffy guessed it might seem strange to someone who had been eager to join the team herself. The Martian lowered the costume from where she still held it out, her gaze puzzled. "As Wally said, you will look wonderful. Black Canary delivered it before you arrived; aren't you close with her?"

"Yup!" Dick's grin was trained on the slayer once more, since Wally and Artemis' antics had died down. "Remember when I said Green Arrow has another niece? I was talking about Buffy. And since Green Arrow and Black Canary are so close..."

There was a moment that Buffy didn't miss, where Artemis stiffened as Dick's words, and she carefully watched the other blonde out of the corner of her eye. In the hubbub of her arrival at the cave, this was the first that M'gann and Artemis had heard of Buffy's family relation, which meant- Dinah hadn't had a chance to talk to Uncle Ollie's new 'niece' about her yet. Two sets of eyes met, one tinged with fear, and then M'gann was bursting out,

"Then you are both-"

"Family," Buffy finished, and while Artemis didn't relax fully, some of the tenseness fell from her. The whistle wasn't going to be blown- yet. And with the moment over, the older blonde decided it was time to get this over with. She reached out to take the costume from the green skinned redhead, smiling more than she had before. "Alright, let's go see how this thing looks."


End file.
